


A Royal Relief

by BringTheGoodOlBugle



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringTheGoodOlBugle/pseuds/BringTheGoodOlBugle
Summary: fuck
Kudos: 1





	A Royal Relief

A ball is a mixed bag. This week is set to have a few, as there’s some diplomatic summit I could care less about. They start off so innocent. So many beautiful young ladies and handsome gentlemen dressed in their best, all dancing perfectly to whatever symphonies the orchestra was playing.

The innocence never really lasts though. People get drunker, the music gets faster, and the dancing gets sloppier, and if the party is going well, grabbier. 

The musicians were getting ready to play an up-tempo waltz, and all of the single nobles were pairing up for a spirited dance. 

A pretty duke’s daughter who I vaguely recognized approached me, and I bowed to her to show my interest. We started to dance together. We were both a bit tipsy, so our footwork was sloppy at best, but I did a passable job leading the dance.

As the music was reaching its crescendo, I saw other couples start to get a bit more physical. I swore I saw an earl’s son almost jacking off his companion over his trousers.

To my immense disappointment, my dance partner seemed to show no inclination to moving this beyond a simple dance. After the dance was over, I kissed the back of her hand and excused myself.

I was horny now, and it was annoying. Luckily for me, being a king’s son has its perks. I slipped away from the main party and found myself in a shadowed corridor. The ball was being held in the castle of one of my father’s friends, so I knew my way around well enough.

When I came across a nondescript door, I gave the secret knock, and the door quickly swept open. A short walk later, I found myself in a dark room.

The smell was what hit me first. The potent sent of sex was heavy in the air. Next, I saw another young nobleman who I thought had left earlier in the night, I guess he was just back here. He was currently emptying his balls inside of the servant whose sole purpose there was as a relief for pent-up nobles.

He came inside them with a grunt, and left without so much as a nod. Good, I’d hate to make this awkward. 

I’ve been to close to a dozen parties at this nobles’ castle, and any time I couldn’t get with a fellow noble, I’d come down here to relieve myself. 

I stepped up and quickly lowered my pants, before taking in the delightful sight of the slut beneath me. They were face down, with their rear propped up with a tall pillow.The bed was at a height where I could comfortably fuck them while standing. They were positioned in a way so that only their asshole was exposed, so their full anatomy was a mystery to me. Their mouth was gagged and their eyes were covered by a silk blindfold. All of their limbs were tied to the bedposts. All in all, a well trained cumdump ready to receive another load. 

They must have heard a new set of footsteps as they arch their back a little bit more and started slowly shaking their hips, the sheet that was covering their sex slipping down to show a tight set of balls. So it’s a guy then. A hole’s a hole, and this cumdump is more than willing to be fucked. The last guy must not have fucked him well enough, as he seemed eager for more so quickly after having been fucked.

I stepped up to him and my cock involuntarily gave a twitch. I took a closer look at his ass, and I’m not an expert, but it looked like at least a half-dozen men had come inside him already, and a few more outside of it. His cheeks were still red from being slapped earlier in the night. All in all, a delectable sight. 

Usually I’d spend some time on foreplay, but a thoroughly fucked slut was ready from the get-go. His ass was well lubricated from the cum left dripping out of his hole. My cock was already dripping a drop or two of pre, begging to be buried in his ass.

I pressed my cockhead against his asshole, and all I got a muffled groan from him. Inspired by the sexy noise, I slowly bottomed out in his surprisingly tight ass. Every inch I pushed deeper earned more stifled whimpers from behind his gag. It didn’t take long for me to reach my base in that inviting hole, but I quickly pulled out and started to establish a rhythm.

I was already closer to finishing than I’d have liked to be, but ass this good deserved to be savoured. I slowly fucked his ass, building up speed gradually. When my thrusts stopped getting the arousing sounds out of him, I lightly slapped his ass, and that brought him back around to it. Can’t let him get bored after all. 

Every few thrusts I’d give him another playful smack, each getting a little stronger than the last. I felt I needed more leverage to give this whore the fucking he so clearly wanted so I took his shoulder length hair in my hand and started fucking with a bit more aggression.

I wanted this slut fucked into the mattress, and based on his muffled moans and gasps, he wants the same thing. With one final hard slap to the ass his pleasure peaked he came with a jolt on the pillow he was propped up with. I absentmindedly wondered how many times he’d cum already.

Smirking, and feeling my own orgasm quickly approaching, I untangled my hand from his hair before putting both hands on his hips and fucking him hard, with no other goal but to cum. I could feel him trembling beneath me, squeezing against my cock from the aftershocks of his orgasm. 

I bottomed out one last time, and my knees went weak for a second as I filled his ass, my cum joining many others’. When I pulled out, no surprise to me, my cock was covered in other mens’ cum. Thankfully, I had a solution to that problem right in front of me.

He seemed to relax now he’d cum, still glowing in the after affects and slack across the bed. I made a choice that goes against standard cumdump rules. I walked around the bed to his head and untied the gag. His eyes were still blindfolded, but a slut this well trained knew what to do. He took my cum-covered cock in his mouth and with expert technique, cleaned it off for me. As I pulled out, they swallowed with a smirk and gave me a, “Thank you, sir”. 

I quickly pulled up my pants and went to rejoin the party, leaving the whore for the next person to use. This week of balls was going to be a very, very good one.


End file.
